Electus
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: El ciclo se repite, el tiempo y el espacio son continuos, pero cada ciclo tiene su comienzo y final, una vez cada mil años el ciclo se renueva, las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad emergen de sus dominios y se enfrentan para decidir quién reinara. Cada ciclo un ser humano es elegido y es privilegiado con los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad y una vez que haya elegido su camino...
1. Prologue

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **

**Hola pues aqui les dejo un momento de locura, aun no decido si continuar o no espero me den su opinion! gracias! abrazos psicologicos para todos **

**_El comienzo de todo _**

El ciclo se repite, el tiempo y el espacio son continuos, pero cada ciclo tiene su comienzo y final, una vez cada mil años el ciclo se renueva, las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad emergen de sus dominios y se enfrentan para decidir quién reinara. Cada ciclo un ser humano es elegido y es privilegiado con los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad y una vez que haya elegido su camino, el destino del mundo se definirá…

**31 de diciembre 23:59 hrs **

La ciudad es atacada por un terremoto.

La vida de muchos es reclamada por el dios de la muerte.

Pero en tres distintos puntos, cuatro mujeres están a punto de dar a luz

**1 de enero 00:01**

El llanto de cuatro bebés es todo lo que se escucha y la muerte de dos mujeres en inminente.

Todos nacieron al mismo tiempo.

Dos varones y dos féminas.

El primer varón es pálido como nieve, su cabello rubio con ojos zafiros mu pentrantes. Siendo la mezcla perfecta entre su padre y madre

El segundo sus cabellos negros como el carbón pero iguale de pálido que el primero, sus ojos también son negro. Su madre su primer víctima.

La primer hembra cuyos cabellos son negros como la noche y con un ligero tono de piel más cálido que los varones, con aquellos orbes azules. Su madre ha perdido la batalla ante la oscuridad, dejándole sola.

La última es rubia con piel clara, ojos color miel pero con una mirada tan mordaz que asusta.

El destino no juega con los hechos, todo estaba designado, sus caminos entrecruzados.

**13 de septiembre **

Después de los lamentables eventos ocurridos ese año una pareja joven recibía un rayo de luz en sus vidas. Pero a la vez lleno de desesperanza.

El nacimiento de su pequeña Isabella, una pequeña bebé prematura que nació a las 30 semanas pero aferrada a la vida como nadie. Su piel estaba traslucida el fino cabello que cubría su cabeza era notablemente castaño.

Ella luchaba, mientras sus padres rezaban.


	2. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**N/A: ****_Este no es un capítulo lleno de acontecimientos es solo la base de lo que se viene, es una pequeña introducción =)_**

**_Cambie algunas cosas del prólogo..._**

̶ Papá̶ Decía una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate mientras abrazaba a su progenitor ̶ Te extrañé ̶

̶ Yo también pequeña ̶ dijo el hombre con cabellos castaños como los de su pequeña y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa.

Charlie Swan, abogado, había salido de la ciudad para resolver un caso muy importante en su carrera, después de dos semanas de ausencia se encontraba de regreso con su pequeña hija Isabella.

Reneé Swan esposa de Charlie desde hace casi veinte años, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su hija, siendo ama de casa, maestra y amiga de su pequeña hija.

Isabella Swan única hija de Charlie y Reneé, fue una bebé prematura y paso mucho tiempo internada en el hospital después de su nacimiento, luchadora como lo había demostrado desde que se encontraba en el vientre de su madre, ahora estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años de vida. Sus padres se mostraron siempre sobreprotectores con ella, la educaron desde casa pero eso no impidió que tuviese algunos amigos, como lo era su mejor amiga y vecina Angela.

Charlie, llevó sus maletas a su alcoba después de eso se reunió en la sala con su esposa y su hija, había un tema que debía tocar con ellas, especialmente con Reneé, quien siempre había sobreprotegido a Bella más que nadie.

Después de tomar un poco de té y un trozo de pastel Charlie decidió que era tiempo de soltar la bomba

̶ Bella, cariño ¿Qué opinas de la posibilidad de ir a una preparatoria, escolarizada? ̶

Charlie vio como los ojos de su pequeña se abrían y como un brillo especial emanaba de ellos, él sabía que habían mantenido a su pequeña hija alejada de la sociedad mucho tiempo, los médicos decían que todo estaba perfecto, que ella podía llevar una vida normal. Solo tendrían que convencer a Reneé.

̶ ¿Estás hablando en serio papá? ̶

̶ Sí pequeña, tengo un amigo que es director de una preparatoria y me dijo que me haría el favor de incorporarte a las clases regulare, claro me dijo que primero te haría algunas pruebas para ubicarte de acuerdo a tus conocimientos ̶

Antes de que Isabella pudiese decir algo Reneé la interrumpió ̶ Me niego Charlie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer exponer a nuestra a hija a algo así? ̶

̶ Reneé los doctores han dicho que está en perfectas condiciones, que puede llevar una vida normal, es más le haría mucho bien convivir con mas personas ̶

̶ No pienso arriesgarme ̶

̶ Mamá… ̶

̶ No Isabella, mi decisión es no ̶

Bella no pudo seguir escuchando esa conversación y salió corriendo para su recamara, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, por una vez en su vida se le daba la oportunidad de poder convivir con personas ajenas a su entorno y poder ser alguien normal, pero su mamá parecía no entender eso.

Mientras tanto en la sala Charlie no pudo más al ver salir llorando a su hija

̶ Basta Reneé, ¿Crees que no me preocupo por la salud de nuestra hija? ¿Crees que la dejaría ir a un lugar donde sé que no la cuidarías? Por Dios Isabella también es mi hija y tú estás siendo irracional y egoísta, no superas el hecho que casi la perdemos cuando nació, inclusive antes que lo hiciera ̶ Charlie miro a su esposa quien lloraba y tomo su rostro entre sus manos ̶ Amor, sabes que es lo mejor para ella, la hemos aislado del, de la vida, solo conoce la vida junto a ti y a mi, quiero que nuestra hija este plena y feliz, y necesitamos dejar que se un poco independiente ̶

̶ Tengo miedo Charlie, de que algo o alguien la lastime, es mi bebé ̶ Charlie beso suavemente los labios de su esposa

̶ Estoy igual de asustado que tú ̶

Charlie dejo que su amada esposa se desahogara un rato más, cuando se calmó, se dirigieron a la habitación de Isabella, donde la encontraron hecha un ovillo en su cama, miraba fijamente a la ventana.

Reneé se sentó en el espacio que quedaba y acaricio la espalda de Bella, quien la miro

̶ Mamá, lo siento no quería disgustarte, si no quiere que asista a la preparatoria está bien seguiremos con las clases en casa ̶

Reneé empezó a negar con la cabeza

̶ No mi niña, yo soy la que lo siente estaba siendo egoísta e irracional, lo estuve hablando con tu papá y creemos que si lo deseas puedes ir a la preparatoria ̶ Reneé se sintió tan bien al ver como los ojos de su pequeña se iluminaban.

Isabella abrazó a su mama y Charlie se unió al abrazo colectivo.

Esa noche cenaron juntos y platicaron amenamente del viaje de Charlie.

La siguiente semana fue un poco ajetreada ya que Charlie hizo todo el papeleo para inscribir a su hija la escuela, Reneé e Isabella, compraron útiles escolares y la lista de libros que le habían entregado. También Reneé insistió en que debería comprar algo de ropa nueva lo que acepto a regañadientes.

El lunes por la mañana Isabella llegó a la escuela acompañada de sus padre, se dirigieron a la dirección a recoger su horario, también a entregar el reporte médico que les había solicitado para excusarla de la clase de deportes.

Isabella estaba realmente nerviosa, sus padres no podían acompañarla a su salón de clases, la dejaron en la dirección, a la salida Reneé iría por ella.

Caminó acompañada del director hasta el aula 207 donde era su primera clase. El director la miro

̶ Tranquila Isabella, no muerden, te voy a presentar al maestro, y sabes lo que tienes que hacer con la hoja que te entregaron, cualquier inconveniente que tengas no dudes en acudir a mí ̶

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Si primer clase era Inglés, el profesor la hizo presentarse. No dijo mucho, pero se sonrojó como tomate.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de que ella hubiese sido educada en casa hasta ese momento de su vida.

En realidad no hablo con muchas personas uno de sus compañeros se acercó a ella amablemente para preguntarle donde era su siguiente clase y casualmente coincidieron, él la acompaño, su nombre era Benjamín. A lo largo de la mañana sintió una que la miraban y se estremeció, cuando buscaba quién lo hacía dejaba de sentir aquella mirada penetrante.

A la hora del almuerzo Ben la invito a sentarse con su novia y él, su novia Angela era muy linda, platicaron amenamente mayor parte del rato, ella les conto las razones de sus padres para educarla en casa y ellos comprendieron.

Cuando estaban a mitad del almuerzo Bella sintió un escalofrío por toda su piel, la cual se le puso de gallina, y volvió a sentir aquella mirada. Volteo en dirección de la mirada y fue cuando los vio por primera vez…


End file.
